There is known a sample-and-hold circuit used in an analog/digital (A/D) converter, a comparator circuit, or the like. The sample-and-hold circuit is a circuit that includes a switch transistor and a capacitor, and causes the capacitor to sample and hold an analog voltage signal in accordance with ON/OFF operation of the switch transistor.